Mikey Gets Shellacne
Mikey Gets Shellacne ''is the 31st episode of the series and the 5th episode of the second season. It will air on November 16th 2013. ''NYC's best comic relief hero meets teen's worst nightmare! Official Description Michelangelo plays with some of Donnie's reject batches of retro-mutagen, which contracts a dangerous infection that mutates out of control. Plot The episode opens with Donnie, Leo and Raph trying, and miserably failing, at making a decent breakfast. They start to wonder where Mikey is since he is usually the one to cook it. Mikey is just waking up and feels sick because he had eaten an entire Jalapeno-Cappuccino Pizza the other night. He then looks into the mirror and sees his face covered in numerous zits and screams, commenting that he is a 'mutant'. Mikey reveals his appearance to his brothers and, while Raph and Leo think that these zits are just a part of being a teenager, Donnie treats the matter much more seriously and looks over Mikey in his lab. He says that these zits won't hurt him right away, but they will continue to spread until he basically becomes a gigantic zit and pops... Mikey locks himself in his own room, not wanting to come out until whenever these hideous growths disappear. Mikey then notices that the zits are starting to grow on his tongue, freaking him out. The scene then switches to Karai sitting on the Shredder's throne, being in charge while her father is away. Dogpound and Fishface then enter the room, but Dogpound gets his tail caught in the automatic doors and he falls onto the water tank below, creating a dent that he plunges into by accident. Fishface teases him about this and Dogpound is dissapointed about his change from a nimble ninja master to a huge lumbering lummox. Karai demands some respect from them, and says that she wants somebody to help her maintain her Robot Foot Soldiers. She needs someone that's easy to manipulate and intimidate into working for them, which means Baxter Stockman. Dogpound tells her that Stockman tried to destroy him and Fishface in his Maze of Doom, but Karai sends them to capture him anyway. Back in the Lair, Mikey tries to hide from his brothers by covering his face with a Pizza box and Raph makes fun of him for this. Master Splinter tells Raph to stop and to consider what humans would think of Raph if they saw him. Splinter then senses that Mikey is hiding something from them. Mikey finally comes clean. He confesses that he found something that would make him 'Super Cool' in Donnie's lab and he put some of it on himself to make him a 'better person', since the other turtles always treat him like a big goofball. Raph, Donnie and Leo don't seem to understand Mikey's logic. Donnie explains that what he put on himself was a reject batch of Retro-Mutagen that said 'Super Cool-ed'. Mikey says that it should have been labeled properly, but Donnie flips the vial around to show Mikey a ton of warning signs. Now that Donnie knows what's caused Mikey's condition, he can do something about it. He still could pop like a zit, but they now know it will happen in about 3 hours. To make an antidote, Donnie will need a molecular centrifuge and the only one he knows of is in the remains of the T.C.R.I. building that they blew up. Meanwhile, Dogpound is roaming around the city, tracking Stockman by his scent. He continues to moan and groan about his current condition and desperately wants to be a human again. He finally picks up a scent and follows it. Meanwhile, the Turtles arrive in the barely standing T.C.R.I. building and search through piles of junk for the centrifuge. They find Stockman in there and, once discovered, he sends some M.O.U.S.E.R.S. after our heroes. It seems that he is planning to create a mutant army of his own and, among the items he is planning to use, is the centrifuge that Donnie needs. Dogpound then breaks into the building and gleefully starts to fight the Turtles. Stockman views this as his chance to escape and Mikey chases after him. However, Dogpound grabs onto the scientist and punches down a nearby wall, causing a section of the building to cave in. Mikey pushes his brothers out of the way of a falling support beam, but the bad guys are now gone. Back at home, Mikey is both feeling and looking worse. Donnie says that he has to stay safe because, at this stage, if one of his zits pops, it could cause a chain reaction that will make him explode even sooner. The Turtles try to figure out where Dogpound could have taken Stockman. Mikey suggests Stockman's old lab, but everyone dismisses this and says that it wouldn't make sense. While the others discuss the possibilities of checking out the T.C.R.I. building again or the Bradford dojo, Mikey decides that he isn't going to wait around until he pops and goes to Stockman's lab himself. In the lab, Stockman shows Dogpound the giant vat of Mutagen that he has at his disposal, and wonders why Dogpound is keeping him alive, but the mutant reveals that Karai wants it that way, but also makes it clear that he wants revenge for being betrayed. Then, Fishface arrives and is surprised that Dogpound found Stockman first. He asks if they should bring Stockman to Karai right away and Dogpound explains that the scientist might be able to turn him human again. To please Dogpound, Stockman says that he can and Fishface comments that he also wants to become a man again. Dogpound slips a neck brace on Stockman with small Mutagen bottles on it. It's on a timer and, if Stockman double-crosses them, the bottles will explode and cover him in the Mutagen and Dogpound hypothesizes that Stockman would turn into a lowly insect. Mikey snoops around up above and overhears this conversation. He tries to steal the centrifuge with his Kusurigama chain, but Dogpound catches it. Mikey's zits are now gigantic and very sensitive, so he tries his hardest to fight Dogpound while avoiding being touched. Mikey jumps up to a platform above the Mutagen vat and Dogpound jumps after him. Dogpound's weight destroys the area that they are standing on and Mikey jumps out for a plank to grab onto. Dogpound doesn't make the jump, however, and finds himself holding onto Mikey's leg for dear life. The turtle has no choice but to smack Dogpound off of him and make him fall into the huge vat of Mutagen. Dogpound leaps out and is now mutated into a creature resembling a wolf with spikes and firm, bony flesh. After being told by the super-mutated Dogpound not to call him "dog" anymore, Mikey now nicknames him "Rahzar". Rahzar finds himself to be a whole lot faster and more agile, making him feel like a warrior again much to his delight. Rahzar tosses Mikey up against a wall, but our sensitive turtle manages to use his Nunchuks to stop himself from crashing against the wall. Just as Rahzar leaps out at him, his attack is blocked by one of Raph's Sais, as the other Turtles have entered the scene. Mikey tries to grab the centrifuge, but Fishface goes after him. Stockman's also calls out for more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. as well. As the fight quickly gets larger, Mikey suddenly comes up with an idea. He tricks Rahzar into lunging towards one of the control panels that controls the electricity in the building. Mikey gets out of the way and Rahzar accidentally jams his claws into the control panel, electrocuting himself. Mikey teases that he just got Shell-Shocked. The Turtles take to the high ground and Donnie uses his staff to hit the sprinklers, making water fall so that the Mousers, Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman all get zapped by a wave of electricity, resulting in their defeat. Mikey laments that he couldn't get the centrifuge that they needed, but Raph reveals that he has it, and everyone gets away. Karai shows up and wakes Stockman up by tapping on his neck brace. She tells him that he'll be working for her and the Shredder all over again. At the Lair, Donnie finishes the making of the antidote and pours it on to several acne pads, which Mikey proceeds to rub all over himself quickly. The antidote works out just fine and Mikey returns to normality. Splinter walks in and commends Mikey on his drive to 'improve' himself, even though he used a silly method. Mikey then turns to his brothers and brags that he was right about Baxter being taken to his old lab, but Donnie claims that he sees a zit forming on Mikey's nose. Mikey soon realizes that this was simply a trick to scare him and Mikey angrily lunges out at his brother, ending the episode in a comic style. Character Debuts *Rahzar Splinter's Wisdom "You thought you needed to improve yourself. But you already had every thing you needed inside." Production Trivia *The sound effects from Michelangelo's first "acne fantasy" (where the giant figure is attempting to pop him) come from Nintendo's Donkey Kong arcade game. *In the scene where Michelangelo imagines himself as a giant pimple in a video game where a big finger is trying to pop him, the background is the same sewer from the original TMNT game on the NES. *On the jar of Donnie's retro mutagen are Mr. Yuk stickers which were stickers used in the 1980's that parents would put on bleach, detergent and other inedible substances to remind kids to not drink\eat them. *Razhar's scraping is claws against the Mutagen tank is like Freddy Kruger scraping his claws against a wall. Errors *When Mikey was about to visualize his first "Exploding" thought in the beginning, Timothy's gut jar was not frozen. *When Mikey grabbed the acne pads from the table, for some very strange reason his shell had a random looking pattern on it. Almost like it was a totally different shell. Gallery * Mikey Gets Shellacne/Gallery Video File:"Mikey Gets Shellacne" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes